langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Contele de Monte Cristo/ro-en/I
Alexandre Dumas CONTELE DE MONTE-CRISTO volumul 1 I MARSILIA — SOSIREA În ziua de 24 februarie 1815, santinela de la Notre-Dame de la Garde semnala "Faraonul", corabie cu trei catarge, care venea din Smirna, Triest si Neapole. Potrivit obiceiului, o barca porni îndata din port, o lua pe lânga castelul If si aborda nava între capul Morgion si insula Rion. Îndata, de asemenea potrivit obiceiului, platforma portului Saint-Jean se umplu de curiosi; caci sosirea unui vas la Marsilia este întotdeauna un eveniment, mai ales când vasul acesta, cum era cazul "Faraonului", fusese construit, înzestrat cu cele necesare, încarcat în santierele orasului Phoceea, si când el apartinea unui armator din oras. Între timp, vasul trecuse cu bine prin strâmtoarea pe care cine stie ce zguduitura vulcanica o sapase între insula Calasareigne si insula Jaros; ocolise Pomega si se apropia cu toate pânzele întinse, dar asa de încet si cu un aer asa de trist încât, cu instinctul care presimte o nenorocire, curiosii se întrebau ce accident se va fi întâmplat la bord. Totusi, expertii în navigatie recunosteau ca, daca s-a întâmplat vreun accident, nu i s-a putut întâmpla vasului, fiindca acesta înainta în toate conditiile unei nave cârmuite perfect: ancora ei era sloboda, frânghiile erau desfacute, iar lânga cârmaciul care se pregatea sa îndrume "Faraonul" prin strâmtoarea portului Marsiliei se afla un tânar cu gesturi repezi si cu ochi iscoditori ce supraveghea fiecare miscare a vasului si veghea fiecare ordin al cârmaciului. Nelinistea nelamurita, care plana asupra multimii, cuprinsese în mod special pe unul dintre spectatorii de pe esplanada Saint-Jean în asa fel, încât acesta nu mai avu rabdare sa astepte intrarea vaporului în port; sari într-o barca si vâsli spre "Faraonul" pe care îl ajunse în fata micului Réserve. Când îl vazu pe om sosind, tânarul marinar parasi postul de lânga cârmaci si se sprijini, cu palaria în mâna, de parapetul vasului. Un tânar între optsprezece-douazeci ani, înalt, zvelt, cu ochi negri, frumosi, si cu par ca abanosul; în toata fiinta sa era acel aer de calm si de hotarâre, specific celor deprinsi din copilarie sa lupte cu primejdia. — A, dumneata esti, Dantès? striga omul cu barca. Ce s-a întâmplat, si ce-i tristetea asta la bord? — O mare nenorocire, domnule Morrel! raspunse tânarul; o mare nenorocire, mai ales pentru mine; în apropiere de Civita-Vecchia l-am pierdut pe bravul capitan Leclère. — Dar încarcatura? întreba repede armatorul. — Ea a ajuns cu bine, domnule Morrel, si cred c-o sa fiti multumit în privinta aceasta; dar bietul capitan Leclère... — Ce i s-a întâmplat? întreba armatorul cu un aer vadit usurat, ce i s-a întâmplat bravului capitan? — A murit. — A cazut în mare? — Nu, domnule: a murit de friguri, în chinuri groaznice. Apoi, întorcându-se spre oamenii sai: — Holà hé! spuse el: fiecare la post pentru acostare! Echipajul asculta. În aceeasi clipa cei opt sau zece mateloti se napustira la locurile lor. Tânarul marinar arunca o privire scurta asupra începutului de manevra si, vazând ca ordinele se executa, reveni la interlocutorul sau. — Dar cum s-a întâmplat nenorocirea? continua armatorul, reluând conversatia de unde o lasase tânarul marinar. — Vai, domnule, în chipul cel mai neasteptat: dupa o convorbire îndelungata cu comandantul portului, capitanul Leclère a parasit Neapolul foarte agitat; peste douazeci si patru de ceasuri l-a cuprins febra; peste trei zile era mort... I-am facut funeraliile cuvenite si se odihneste acum, înfasurat într-un hamac, cu o ghiulea de treizeci si sase la picioare si cu una la cap, în dreptul insulei El-Giglio. Îi aducem vaduvei sale crucea lui de onoare si spada. Merita osteneala ca, dupa zece ani de razboi contra englezilor, sa moara ca toata lumea în patul lui, continua tânarul cu un zâmbet melancolic. — Ei, ce vrei, domnule Edmond, relua armatorul, care parea ca se consoleaza din ce în ce mai mult, suntem cu totii muritori, si e nevoie ca cei vechi sa faca loc noilor veniti; altminteri n-ar exista înaintare; si din moment ce dumneata ma asiguri ca încarcatura... — ...este în buna stare, domnule Morrel, garantez. O calatorie pe care va sfatuiesc sa n-o scontati sub 25.000 de franci beneficiu. Apoi, pentru ca trecusera la turnul rotund, tânarul marinar dadu alte comenzi. Ordinul se executa aproape cu tot atâta iuteala ca pe un vas de razboi. La ultima comanda, toate pânzele coborâra, iar nava înainta, alunecând lin, în virtutea inertiei. — Si acum, daca vreti sa urcati, domnule Morrel, spuse Dantès, vazând nerabdarea armatorului, iata-l pe contabilul dumneavoastra, domnul Danglars, care iese din cabina si care va va da toate informatiile dorite. Eu sunt nevoit sa veghez la acostare si sa pun vasul în doliu. Armatorul nu asteapta sa i se spuna de doua ori. Apuca un cablu zvârlit de Dantès si, cu o iscusinta care ar fi facut cinste unui om de mare, urca treptele ghintuite în flancul rotunjit al vasului, în timp ce Dantès, înapoindu-se la postu-i de secund, ceda conversatia celui pe care îl anuntase sub numele de Danglars si care, iesind din cabina, înainta într-adevar spre armator. Noul venit era un barbat între 25-26 de ani, cu figura posomorâta, slugarnic fata de superiori, obraznic fata de subordonati; de aceea, în afara de titlul sau de agent contabil, care e totdeauna un motiv de repulsie pentru mateloti, el era îndeobste rau vazut de echipaj în aceeasi masura în care Edmond Dantès era iubit. — Domnule Morrel, zise Danglars, cunoasteti nenorocirea, nu-i asa? — Da, da. Bietul capitan Leclère! Era un om cumsecade si de isprava. — Si, mai ales, un marinar excelent, îmbatrânit între cer si apa, asa cum îi sta bine unui om însarcinat cu interesele unei case de importanta casei Morrel si fiul, raspunse Danglars. — Dar, glasui armatorul, urmarindu-l din ochi pe Dantès, care cauta locul de acostare, cred ca nu e nevoie sa fie cineva un marinar atât de batrân, precum spui dumneata, Danglars, pentru a-si cunoaste meseria; uite- l pe prietenul nostru Edmond, care cred ca si-o face pe a sa ca un om ce nu are nevoie sa ceara cuiva sfatul. — Da, spuse Danglars, aruncând asupra lui Dantès o privire piezisa, în care sclipi o fulgerare de ura, da, e tânar, nu încape îndoiala. Capitanul abia a închis ochii, si el a luat comanda, fara sa consulte pe nimeni, facându- ne sa pierdem o zi si jumatate în insula Elba, în loc sa se întoarca direct la Marsilia. — În ce priveste comanda navei, declara armatorul, era de datoria lui ca secund; în ce priveste pierderea unei zile si jumatate în insula Elba a facut rau; numai daca vasul n-a avut cumva vreo stricaciune de reparat. — Nava era tot asa de sanatoasa cum sunt eu, si cum doresc sa fiti si dumneavoastra, domnule Morrel; iar ziua aceea si jumatate a fost pierduta din simplu capriciu, pentru placerea de a coborî pe uscat; atâta tot. — Dantès, spuse armatorul, întorcându-se spre tânar, ia vino încoace. — Ma iertati, domnule, glasui Dantès, sunt al dumneavoastra într-o clipa. Apoi, adresându-se echipajului: — Aruncati ancora! spuse el. Ancora cazu numaidecât, iar lantul se desfasura cu zgomot. Dantès ramase la postul sau, cu toata prezenta cârmaciului, pâna când si ultima manevra fu încheiata. Dupa aceea comanda: — Coborâti pavilionul! Lasati pânzele! — Vedeti, spuse Danglars, pe cuvântul meu, el se si crede capitan. — Si este, declara armatorul. — Da, fara semnatura dumneavoastra si a tovarasului dumneavoastra, domnule Morrel. — La urma urmei, de ce nu l-am lasa pe postul acesta? spuse armatorul. Stiu ca e tânar, dar mi se pare priceput si experimentat în meseria lui. Peste fruntea lui Danglars trecu un nor. — Iertati-ma, domnule Morrel, glasui Dantès, apropiindu-se; acum când nava e acostata, sunt cu totul la dispozitia dumneavoastra: m-ati chemat, nu-i asa? Danglars se dadu înapoi cu un pas. — Voiam sa te întreb de ce te-ai oprit în insula Elba? — Nu stiu, domnule; m-am oprit ca sa îndeplinesc ultima porunca a capitanului Leclère, care murind, mi-a încredintat un pachet pentru marele- maresal Bertrand. — Si l-ai vazut, Edmond? — Pe cine? — Pe marele maresal. — Da. Morrel privi în juru-i si îl trase pe Dantès la o parte. — Si, cum îi merge împaratului? întreba el repede. — Bine, dupa câte am putut sa-mi dau seama. — Asadar, l-ai vazut si pe împarat? — A venit la maresal când eram acolo. — I-ai spus ceva? — Nu, el mi-a vorbit, domnule, spuse Dantès, zâmbind. — Si ce ti-a spus? — M-a întrebat despre vas, despre plecarea spre Marsilia, despre drumul pe care îl urmasem si despre încarcatura pe care o aveam. Cred ca daca vasul era gol, iar eu eram stapânul lui, ar fi avut de gând sa-l cumpere; i-am spus însa ca eu nu sunt decât un simplu secund si ca vasul apartine casei Morrel si fiul. "Aha, a spus el, o cunosc. Morrelii sunt armatori din tata în fiu, iar un Morrel servea în acelasi regiment cu mine, pe când ma aflam în garnizoana la Valencia". — Într-adevar, asa e, exclama armatorul foarte voios; era Policar Morrel, unchiul meu, care a devenit capitan. Dantès, sa-i spui unchiului meu ca împaratul si-a amintit de el si ai sa vezi cum o sa plânga de bucurie. Haide, haide, continua armatorul, batându-l pe tânar, prietenos, pe umar, ai facut bine, Dantès, respectând instructiunile capitanului Leclère si oprindu- te în insula Elba, desi, daca s-ar afla ca ai predat un pachet maresalului si ca ai vorbit cu împaratul, lucrul te-ar putea compromite. — De ce sa ma compromita, domnule? întreba Dantès; eu nu stiu ce duceam, iar împaratul nu mi-a pus decât întrebarile pe care le-ar fi pus primului venit. Iertati-ma însa, relua Dantès, uite ca sosesc Sanatatea si Vama; îmi dati voie, nu-i asa? — Te rog, te rog, draga Dantès. Tânarul se departa, iar în timpul acesta Danglars se apropie din nou: — Se pare, nu-i asa, ca a justificat cum trebuie acostarea lui în Porto- Ferrajo? întreba acesta. — Admirabil, scumpe domnule Danglars. — A, cu atât mai bine, raspunse acesta, caci e totdeauna neplacut sa vezi ca un camarad nu-si face datoria. — Dantès si-a facut-o pe a sa, raspunse armatorul, si nu i se poate imputa nimic. Capitanul Leclère îi ordonase popasul acela. — Apropo de capitanul Leclère, nu v-a predat o scrisoare a lui? — Cine? — Dantès. — Mie, nu. Avea una? — Credeam ca, în afara de pachet, capitanul Leclère i-a încredintat o scrisoare. — Despre ce pachet vorbesti, Danglars? — Despre cel pe care Dantès l-a depus în trecere la Porto-Ferrajo. — De unde stii ca avea de predat un pachet la Porto-Ferrajo? Danglars rosi. — Treceam pe dinaintea usii întredeschise a capitanului si l-am vazut încredintându-i lui Dantès pachetul si scrisoarea. — Nu mi-a vorbit nimic, spuse armatorul; dar daca are scrisoarea, mi-o va da. Danglars chibzui un moment. — În cazul acesta, domnule Morrel, va rog, spuse el, sa nu-i pomeniti nimic lui Dantès; poate m-am înselat. Tânarul se înapoie în clipa aceea; Danglars se departa. — Draga Dantès, esti liber? întreba armatorul. — Da, domnule. — Inspectia n-a durat mult. — Nu, am dat vamesilor lista marfurilor noastre; cât priveste inspectia sanitara au trimis o data cu barca un om caruia i-am predat hârtiile noastre. — Atunci nu mai ai nici o treaba aici? Dantès arunca o privire grabita în juru-i. — Nu, totul e în ordine, spuse el. — Poti, în cazul acesta, sa iei masa cu noi? — Scuzati-ma, domnule Morrel, scuzati-ma, va rog, dar trebuie sa fac prima vizita parintelui meu. Nu sunt însa mai putin recunoscator pentru cinstea ce-mi faceti. — E drept, Dantès, e drept. Stiu ca esti un fiu bun. — Dar... întreba Dantès, cu oarecare sovaiala, parintele meu e sanatos, nu-i asa? — Cred ca da, draga Edmond, desi nu l-am zarit. — Da, sta zavorât în odaita lui. — Ceea ce dovedeste ca, cel putin, nu a dus lipsa de nimic în absenta dumitale. Dantès zâmbi. — Tare e mândru, domnule, si chiar daca ducea lipsa de toate, ma îndoiesc ca ar fi cerut ceva, cuiva, în afara de Dumnezeu. — Atunci, dupa vizita aceasta, contam pe dumneata. — Înca o data va rog sa ma scuzati, domnule Morrel; dar, dupa vizita aceasta, mai am de facut una la care tin tot asa de mult. — Adevarat, Dantès; uitasem ca la Catalani este cineva care te asteapta, desigur, cu nu mai putina nerabdare decât parintele dumitale: frumoasa Mercédès! Dantès zâmbi. — Aha, glasui armatorul, nu ma mai mira faptul ca ea a venit în trei rânduri sa-mi ceara vesti cu privire la "Faraon". La naiba, Edmond, nu esti câtusi de putin de plâns, caci ai o amanta draguta. — Nu e amanta mea, domnule, spuse tânarul marinar cu gravitate, e logodnica mea. — Câteodata este acelasi lucru, glasui armatorul râzând. — Pentru noi nu, domnule, raspunse Dantès. — Haide-haide, draga Edmond, continua armatorul, sa nu te retin; te-ai achitat prea bine de interesele mele pentru ca eu sa nu-ti dau ragazul de a le îndeplini pe ale dumitale. Ai nevoie de bani? — Nu, domnule; am apuntamentele mele de calatorie, adica solda pe aproape trei luni. — Esti un baiat chibzuit, Edmond. — Adaugati ca am un parinte sarac, domnule Morrel. — Da, da, stiu ca esti un fiu bun. Du-te si-ti vezi parintele: am si eu un fiu si i-as purta ciuda celui care, dupa o calatorie de trei luni, l-ar retine departe de mine. — În cazul acesta îmi dati voie? glasui tânarul salutând. — Da, daca nu mai ai ce-mi spune. — Nu. — Capitanul Leclère nu ti-a dat, când a murit, o scrisoare pentru mine? — I-ar fi fost cu neputinta sa scrie, domnule; dar întrebarea dumneavoastra îmi aduce aminte ca va trebui sa va cer un concediu de cincisprezece zile. — Ca sa te însori? — În primul rând; apoi pentru a ma duce la Paris. — Bun, bun; ia-ti concediu cât vrei, Dantès; descarcarea vasului o sa ne ceara cel putin sase saptamâni si n-o sa putem porni iarasi pe mare înainte de trei luni... Peste trei luni va trebui însa sa fii aici. "Faraonul", continua armatorul, batându-l pe tânarul marinar pe umar, n-ar putea sa porneasca fara capitanul lui. — Fara capitanul lui? exclama Dantès cu ochi stralucitori de bucurie; gânditi-va la ce spuneti, domnule, caci dumneavoastra ati raspuns celor mai tainice sperante ale inimii mele. Aveti cumva de gând sa ma numiti capitanul "Faraonului"? — Draga Dantès, daca as fi singur, ti-as întinde mâna, spunându-ti: "S-a facut"; dar am un asociat si stii proverbul italian: Che a compágno a padróne1, Dar jumatate din afacere e facuta, caci din doua voturi, ai de pe acum unul. Ai încredere în mine, ca sa-l ai si pe celalalt, si am sa fac tot ce pot. — O, domnule Morrel, exclama tânarul marinar, apucând cu ochi înlacrimati mâinile armatorului; domnule Morrel, va multumesc în numele parintelui meu si al lui Mercédès. — Bine, bine, Edmond, la naiba! Exista un Dumnezeu în cer pentru oamenii de isprava. Du-te de-l vezi pe parâmele dumitale, du-te de-o vezi pe Mercédès si pe urma vino la mine. — Nu vreti sa va cobor pe uscat? — Nu, multumesc; ramân sa aranjez socotelile cu Danglars. Ai fost multumit de el în timpul calatoriei? — Depinde de sensul pe care îl dati întrebarii, domnule. Daca întelegeti bun camarad, atunci nu, caci cred ca nu ma poate suferi din ziua când, în urma unei neîntelegeri dintre noi doi, am facut prostia sa-i propun sa ne oprim zece minute în insula Monte-Cristo, pentru a lichida cearta; propunere pe care am avut naivitatea sa i-o fac si pe care el a avut mo- 1 Cine are tovaras, are si stapân. tive s-o refuze. Daca ma întrebati însa daca a fost bun contabil, cred ca nu e nimic de obiectat si ca veti fi multumit de modul cum si-a îndeplinit datoria. — Asculta, Dantès, întreba armatorul, daca ai fi capitanul "Faraonului", l-ai tine pe Danglars cu placere? — Capitan sau secund, domnule Morrel, voi avea totdeauna cele mai mari menajamente pentru cei care se vor bucura de încrederea armatorilor mei, raspunse Dantès. — Haide-haide, Dantès, vad ca esti un baiat de isprava în toate privintele. Sa nu te mai retin, domnule, caci vad ca stai ca pe carbuni. — Asadar, sunt liber? întreba Dantès. — Du-te, îti spun. — Îmi dati voie sa iau barca dumneavoastra? — Ia-o. — La revedere, domnule Morrel, si mii de multumiri. — La revedere, draga Edmond; noroc bun. Tânarul marinar sari în barca, se aseza la pupa si dadu ordin sa opreasca la Cannebiera. Doi mateloti se plecara îndata asupra vâslelor, iar barca luneca cu toata iuteala printre nenumaratele ambarcatiuni care strabat trecerea îngusta ce duce, între doua siruri de vase, de la intrarea portului, la cheiul Orléans. Armatorul îl urmari din ochi, zâmbind, pâna la tarm, îl vazu sarind pe lespezile cheiului si pierzându-se îndata în multimea pestrita care, de la cinci dimineata pâna la noua seara, umple faimoasa strada Cannebiera, de care Phoceenii moderni sunt asa de mândri, încât spun cu toata seriozitatea si cu accentul acela ce da atâta greutate spuselor lor: "Daca Parisul ar avea Cannebiera, Parisul ar fi o mica Marsilie". Când se întoarse, armatorul îl vazu dinapoia sa pe Danglars, care, în aparenta, parea sa-i astepte ordinele, dar care, în realitate, îl urmarea si el pe tânarul marinar, cu privirea. Numai ca cele doua priviri, care urmareau acelasi om, exprimau sentimente cu totul deosebite. Chapter 1. Marseilles—The Arrival. On the 24th of February, 1815, the look-out at Notre-Dame de la Garde signalled the three-master, the Pharaon from Smyrna, Trieste, and Naples. As usual, a pilot put off immediately, and rounding the Chateau d'If, got on board the vessel between Cape Morgion and Rion island. Immediately, and according to custom, the ramparts of Fort Saint-Jean were covered with spectators; it is always an event at Marseilles for a ship to come into port, especially when this ship, like the Pharaon, has been built, rigged, and laden at the old Phocee docks, and belongs to an owner of the city. The ship drew on and had safely passed the strait, which some volcanic shock has made between the Calasareigne and Jaros islands; had doubled Pomegue, and approached the harbor under topsails, jib, and spanker, but so slowly and sedately that the idlers, with that instinct which is the forerunner of evil, asked one another what misfortune could have happened on board. However, those experienced in navigation saw plainly that if any accident had occurred, it was not to the vessel herself, for she bore down with all the evidence of being skilfully handled, the anchor a-cockbill, the jib-boom guys already eased off, and standing by the side of the pilot, who was steering the Pharaon towards the narrow entrance of the inner port, was a young man, who, with activity and vigilant eye, watched every motion of the ship, and repeated each direction of the pilot. The vague disquietude which prevailed among the spectators had so much affected one of the crowd that he did not await the arrival of the vessel in harbor, but jumping into a small skiff, desired to be pulled alongside the Pharaon, which he reached as she rounded into La Reserve basin. When the young man on board saw this person approach, he left his station by the pilot, and, hat in hand, leaned over the ship's bulwarks. He was a fine, tall, slim young fellow of eighteen or twenty, with black eyes, and hair as dark as a raven's wing; and his whole appearance bespoke that calmness and resolution peculiar to men accustomed from their cradle to contend with danger. "Ah, is it you, Dantes?" cried the man in the skiff. "What's the matter? and why have you such an air of sadness aboard?" "A great misfortune, M. Morrel," replied the young man,—"a great misfortune, for me especially! Off Civita Vecchia we lost our brave Captain Leclere." "And the cargo?" inquired the owner, eagerly. "Is all safe, M. Morrel; and I think you will be satisfied on that head. But poor Captain Leclere—" "What happened to him?" asked the owner, with an air of considerable resignation. "What happened to the worthy captain?" "He died." "Fell into the sea?" "No, sir, he died of brain-fever in dreadful agony." Then turning to the crew, he said, "Bear a hand there, to take in sail!" All hands obeyed, and at once the eight or ten seamen who composed the crew, sprang to their respective stations at the spanker brails and outhaul, topsail sheets and halyards, the jib downhaul, and the topsail clewlines and buntlines. The young sailor gave a look to see that his orders were promptly and accurately obeyed, and then turned again to the owner. "And how did this misfortune occur?" inquired the latter, resuming the interrupted conversation. 0023m Original "Alas, sir, in the most unexpected manner. After a long talk with the harbor-master, Captain Leclere left Naples greatly disturbed in mind. In twenty-four hours he was attacked by a fever, and died three days afterwards. We performed the usual burial service, and he is at his rest, sewn up in his hammock with a thirty-six pound shot at his head and his heels, off El Giglio island. We bring to his widow his sword and cross of honor. It was worth while, truly," added the young man with a melancholy smile, "to make war against the English for ten years, and to die in his bed at last, like everybody else." "Why, you see, Edmond," replied the owner, who appeared more comforted at every moment, "we are all mortal, and the old must make way for the young. If not, why, there would be no promotion; and since you assure me that the cargo—" "Is all safe and sound, M. Morrel, take my word for it; and I advise you not to take 25,000 francs for the profits of the voyage." Then, as they were just passing the Round Tower, the young man shouted: "Stand by there to lower the topsails and jib; brail up the spanker!" The order was executed as promptly as it would have been on board a man-of-war. "Let go—and clue up!" At this last command all the sails were lowered, and the vessel moved almost imperceptibly onwards. "Now, if you will come on board, M. Morrel," said Dantes, observing the owner's impatience, "here is your supercargo, M. Danglars, coming out of his cabin, who will furnish you with every particular. As for me, I must look after the anchoring, and dress the ship in mourning." The owner did not wait for a second invitation. He seized a rope which Dantes flung to him, and with an activity that would have done credit to a sailor, climbed up the side of the ship, while the young man, going to his task, left the conversation to Danglars, who now came towards the owner. He was a man of twenty-five or twenty-six years of age, of unprepossessing countenance, obsequious to his superiors, insolent to his subordinates; and this, in addition to his position as responsible agent on board, which is always obnoxious to the sailors, made him as much disliked by the crew as Edmond Dantes was beloved by them. "Well, M. Morrel," said Danglars, "you have heard of the misfortune that has befallen us?" "Yes—yes: poor Captain Leclere! He was a brave and an honest man." "And a first-rate seaman, one who had seen long and honorable service, as became a man charged with the interests of a house so important as that of Morrel & Son," replied Danglars. "But," replied the owner, glancing after Dantes, who was watching the anchoring of his vessel, "it seems to me that a sailor needs not be so old as you say, Danglars, to understand his business, for our friend Edmond seems to understand it thoroughly, and not to require instruction from any one." "Yes," said Danglars, darting at Edmond a look gleaming with hate. "Yes, he is young, and youth is invariably self-confident. Scarcely was the captain's breath out of his body when he assumed the command without consulting any one, and he caused us to lose a day and a half at the Island of Elba, instead of making for Marseilles direct." 0025m Original "As to taking command of the vessel," replied Morrel, "that was his duty as captain's mate; as to losing a day and a half off the Island of Elba, he was wrong, unless the vessel needed repairs." "The vessel was in as good condition as I am, and as, I hope you are, M. Morrel, and this day and a half was lost from pure whim, for the pleasure of going ashore, and nothing else." "Dantes," said the shipowner, turning towards the young man, "come this way!" "In a moment, sir," answered Dantes, "and I'm with you." Then calling to the crew, he said—"Let go!" The anchor was instantly dropped, and the chain ran rattling through the port-hole. Dantes continued at his post in spite of the presence of the pilot, until this manoeuvre was completed, and then he added, "Half-mast the colors, and square the yards!" "You see," said Danglars, "he fancies himself captain already, upon my word." "And so, in fact, he is," said the owner. "Except your signature and your partner's, M. Morrel." "And why should he not have this?" asked the owner; "he is young, it is true, but he seems to me a thorough seaman, and of full experience." A cloud passed over Danglars' brow. "Your pardon, M. Morrel," said Dantes, approaching, "the vessel now rides at anchor, and I am at your service. You hailed me, I think?" Danglars retreated a step or two. "I wished to inquire why you stopped at the Island of Elba?" "I do not know, sir; it was to fulfil the last instructions of Captain Leclere, who, when dying, gave me a packet for Marshal Bertrand." "Then did you see him, Edmond?" "Who?" "The marshal." "Yes." Morrel looked around him, and then, drawing Dantes on one side, he said suddenly—"And how is the emperor?" "Very well, as far as I could judge from the sight of him." "You saw the emperor, then?" "He entered the marshal's apartment while I was there." "And you spoke to him?" "Why, it was he who spoke to me, sir," said Dantes, with a smile. "And what did he say to you?" "Asked me questions about the vessel, the time she left Marseilles, the course she had taken, and what was her cargo. I believe, if she had not been laden, and I had been her master, he would have bought her. But I told him I was only mate, and that she belonged to the firm of Morrel & Son. 'Ah, yes,' he said, 'I know them. The Morrels have been shipowners from father to son; and there was a Morrel who served in the same regiment with me when I was in garrison at Valence.'" "Pardieu, and that is true!" cried the owner, greatly delighted. "And that was Policar Morrel, my uncle, who was afterwards a captain. Dantes, you must tell my uncle that the emperor remembered him, and you will see it will bring tears into the old soldier's eyes. Come, come," continued he, patting Edmond's shoulder kindly, "you did very right, Dantes, to follow Captain Leclere's instructions, and touch at Elba, although if it were known that you had conveyed a packet to the marshal, and had conversed with the emperor, it might bring you into trouble." 0027m Original "How could that bring me into trouble, sir?" asked Dantes; "for I did not even know of what I was the bearer; and the emperor merely made such inquiries as he would of the first comer. But, pardon me, here are the health officers and the customs inspectors coming alongside." And the young man went to the gangway. As he departed, Danglars approached, and said,— "Well, it appears that he has given you satisfactory reasons for his landing at Porto-Ferrajo?" "Yes, most satisfactory, my dear Danglars." "Well, so much the better," said the supercargo; "for it is not pleasant to think that a comrade has not done his duty." "Dantes has done his," replied the owner, "and that is not saying much. It was Captain Leclere who gave orders for this delay." "Talking of Captain Leclere, has not Dantes given you a letter from him?" "To me?—no—was there one?" "I believe that, besides the packet, Captain Leclere confided a letter to his care." "Of what packet are you speaking, Danglars?" "Why, that which Dantes left at Porto-Ferrajo." "How do you know he had a packet to leave at Porto-Ferrajo?" Danglars turned very red. "I was passing close to the door of the captain's cabin, which was half open, and I saw him give the packet and letter to Dantes." "He did not speak to me of it," replied the shipowner; "but if there be any letter he will give it to me." Danglars reflected for a moment. "Then, M. Morrel, I beg of you," said he, "not to say a word to Dantes on the subject. I may have been mistaken." At this moment the young man returned; Danglars withdrew. "Well, my dear Dantes, are you now free?" inquired the owner. "Yes, sir." "You have not been long detained." "No. I gave the custom-house officers a copy of our bill of lading; and as to the other papers, they sent a man off with the pilot, to whom I gave them." "Then you have nothing more to do here?" "No—everything is all right now." "Then you can come and dine with me?" "I really must ask you to excuse me, M. Morrel. My first visit is due to my father, though I am not the less grateful for the honor you have done me." 0029m Original "Right, Dantes, quite right. I always knew you were a good son." "And," inquired Dantes, with some hesitation, "do you know how my father is?" "Well, I believe, my dear Edmond, though I have not seen him lately." "Yes, he likes to keep himself shut up in his little room." "That proves, at least, that he has wanted for nothing during your absence." Dantes smiled. "My father is proud, sir, and if he had not a meal left, I doubt if he would have asked anything from anyone, except from Heaven." "Well, then, after this first visit has been made we shall count on you." "I must again excuse myself, M. Morrel, for after this first visit has been paid I have another which I am most anxious to pay." "True, Dantes, I forgot that there was at the Catalans some one who expects you no less impatiently than your father—the lovely Mercedes." Dantes blushed. "Ah, ha," said the shipowner, "I am not in the least surprised, for she has been to me three times, inquiring if there were any news of the Pharaon. Peste, Edmond, you have a very handsome mistress!" "She is not my mistress," replied the young sailor, gravely; "she is my betrothed." "Sometimes one and the same thing," said Morrel, with a smile. "Not with us, sir," replied Dantes. "Well, well, my dear Edmond," continued the owner, "don't let me detain you. You have managed my affairs so well that I ought to allow you all the time you require for your own. Do you want any money?" "No, sir; I have all my pay to take—nearly three months' wages." "You are a careful fellow, Edmond." "Say I have a poor father, sir." "Yes, yes, I know how good a son you are, so now hasten away to see your father. I have a son too, and I should be very wroth with those who detained him from me after a three months' voyage." "Then I have your leave, sir?" "Yes, if you have nothing more to say to me." "Nothing." "Captain Leclere did not, before he died, give you a letter for me?" "He was unable to write, sir. But that reminds me that I must ask your leave of absence for some days." "To get married?" "Yes, first, and then to go to Paris." "Very good; have what time you require, Dantes. It will take quite six weeks to unload the cargo, and we cannot get you ready for sea until three months after that; only be back again in three months, for the Pharaon," added the owner, patting the young sailor on the back, "cannot sail without her captain." "Without her captain!" cried Dantes, his eyes sparkling with animation; "pray mind what you say, for you are touching on the most secret wishes of my heart. Is it really your intention to make me captain of the Pharaon?" "If I were sole owner we'd shake hands on it now, my dear Dantes, and call it settled; but I have a partner, and you know the Italian proverb—Chi ha compagno ha padrone—'He who has a partner has a master.' But the thing is at least half done, as you have one out of two votes. Rely on me to procure you the other; I will do my best." "Ah, M. Morrel," exclaimed the young seaman, with tears in his eyes, and grasping the owner's hand, "M. Morrel, I thank you in the name of my father and of Mercedes." "That's all right, Edmond. There's a providence that watches over the deserving. Go to your father: go and see Mercedes, and afterwards come to me." "Shall I row you ashore?" "No, thank you; I shall remain and look over the accounts with Danglars. Have you been satisfied with him this voyage?" "That is according to the sense you attach to the question, sir. Do you mean is he a good comrade? No, for I think he never liked me since the day when I was silly enough, after a little quarrel we had, to propose to him to stop for ten minutes at the island of Monte Cristo to settle the dispute—a proposition which I was wrong to suggest, and he quite right to refuse. If you mean as responsible agent when you ask me the question, I believe there is nothing to say against him, and that you will be content with the way in which he has performed his duty." "But tell me, Dantes, if you had command of the Pharaon should you be glad to see Danglars remain?" "Captain or mate, M. Morrel, I shall always have the greatest respect for those who possess the owners' confidence." "That's right, that's right, Dantes! I see you are a thoroughly good fellow, and will detain you no longer. Go, for I see how impatient you are." "Then I have leave?" "Go, I tell you." "May I have the use of your skiff?" "Certainly." "Then, for the present, M. Morrel, farewell, and a thousand thanks!" "I hope soon to see you again, my dear Edmond. Good luck to you." The young sailor jumped into the skiff, and sat down in the stern sheets, with the order that he be put ashore at La Canebiere. The two oarsmen bent to their work, and the little boat glided away as rapidly as possible in the midst of the thousand vessels which choke up the narrow way which leads between the two rows of ships from the mouth of the harbor to the Quai d'Orleans. The shipowner, smiling, followed him with his eyes until he saw him spring out on the quay and disappear in the midst of the throng, which from five o'clock in the morning until nine o'clock at night, swarms in the famous street of La Canebiere,—a street of which the modern Phocaeans are so proud that they say with all the gravity in the world, and with that accent which gives so much character to what is said, "If Paris had La Canebiere, Paris would be a second Marseilles." On turning round the owner saw Danglars behind him, apparently awaiting orders, but in reality also watching the young sailor,—but there was a great difference in the expression of the two men who thus followed the movements of Edmond Dantes.